Sword of Rao
The Sword of Rao is a Faction in the DC Extended Universe. Summary The Sword of Rao was a revolutionary movement founded by General Zod to overthrow and replace the Kryptonian Law Council in a coup and restore Krypton to its former glories. It was named after Rao, the Kryptonian Sun God. It became inactive when all its members were imprisoned in the Phantom Zone again and General Zod was killed by Superman. Command Structure |-|Military structure= Leader(s) * General Zod Second-in-commannd * Sub-Commander Faora Military Leaders * Commander Gor * Jax-Ur Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals * Nam-Ek * Tor-An * Car-Vex * Nadira * Dev-Em II Military Units Infantry * Zod's Loyalists Vehicles * World Engine Ships * Prison Frigate * Scout Ship 0344 Aircraft * Drop Ships |-|Weaponry= Artillery * World Engine Aircraft * The Black Zero Military weapons Artifacts * Zod's breather short-circuits Melee weapons * Dagger Ranged weapons * Rifle Explosives * Civilization Stats Tier 6: Planetary Colonies: The Faction travels through space and once was Imprisoned in the Phantom Zone as they searched for Kryptonian Survivors and come from a civilization which can terraform planets. Power Sources Science: Terraforming (They have Jax-Ur as their scientist who created the Tech to recreate an atmosphere on Earth to create a new Krypton.) FTL Travel (They have ships that can travel through space utilizing phatom drives) Nature: Reactive Evolution (Some Kyrptonians can adapt to the environments of other worlds, though it takes time and suffers for it) Conquest Stats Tier 11-A: City: They're only location before the destruction of Krypton was Kandor, The Planet's Capital City since the city contained almost the entire population of the planet within it. Power Stats Attack Potency: Country-Island: General Zod after adapting to Earth's environment was around equal footing with Superman. Unknown: The force behind the Kryptonian world engine which would have destroyed the planet overtime. Street-Athletic: the strength of standard Kryptonian soldiers outside of Earth's environment. Durability: Country-Island: General Zod and other elite members managed to hold their own against Superman while on Earth. Unknown: Aircraft and Ships with it's large size. Street-Athletic: The durability with Kryptonian soldiers with or without equipment. Speed: FTL: The Frigates that the Kryptonians used can travel faster than light across space. Speed of Light: via Heat Vision. Relativistic combat speed with Relativistic+ '''reaction speed: General Zod with his Kryptonian physiology on other worlds adapted. '''Unknown: The standard speed on road of Tanks or ships at sea. Athletic Human: The running speed of the Kryptonian soldiers outside Earth's environment. Skills Stats When General Zod became discontented with the running of Krypton by the Law Council, he decided to institute a measure to take over them and make a new government that will reinstate Krypton to its past magnificence of eons ago. His forces arrived at the Legislation Chamber where Jor-El was in council with them. He tells Jor-El of his ideas and has his men take him away whilst General Zod informs the Council of his plans after killing Ro-Zar, one of the members. Strengths/Pros The Sword of Rao had great intelligence and was able to find out about Clark Kent as a Kryptonian and were able to hack on Earth television to demand Clark surrendering himself to them. They like Clark have the same powers on Earth because Kryptonians on Earth have those powers under a Yellow Sun. Weaknesses/Flaws They have the same weaknesses as Clark, they are weak to Kryptonite and without protective suits they have difficulty adapting to other planets environment. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Category:Profile Category:Army Category:DC Comics Category:DC Extended Universe